Time of Battle/Transcript
(Start episode with music "Type Robots Theme Song" pans up sky, then blast dark red power appeared words: "Type Robots" pans right Type Robots School, next a subtitle appeared: "Creator of Nine Intelligence Show" pans downward right then down to ground then appeared title episode: "Time of Battle" then it fades out.) (Cut GTR Headquarter then, cut BTR Headquarter, and cut AQ sit chair front desk and eat a bowl of berries and PT-Element rolling side to side.) PT-Element: Lately, it seems that all shipments from Type Robot Company had completely ceased leaving us without new powers or any supplies to speak up. (Cut PT-Element stop rolling, when in the background; CSS drink chocolate and strawberry mix shake.) PT-Element: '''Once first of all: my creator won't return my calls. (Cut PT-Element turn around to AQ, when in the background Posi-Tive sit on the desk and he doing his phone.) '''PT-Element: So AQ I must ask... (He close to AQ.) What did you do? AQ: Okay, first of all: You're the scientist of my personal space, second of all: I'm innocent, may I resume my berries? (PT-Element slap AQ's berries.) PT-Element: No! (Cut PT-Element, when in the background Posi-Tive stop doing his phone and fade in Emo-Tor floating.) PT-Element: Why are you innocent? (Cut back to AQ.) AQ: Because Posi-Tive did it. (Cut PT-Element, when in the background Posi-Tive look PT-Element and AQ.) PT-Element: Posi-Tive did what? (Cut AQ who doing silly face.) AQ: 'Killed Dr. Timethy. (Cut PT-Element who shocked, when in the background Posi-Tive is shocked to PT-Element and fade out Emo-Tor floating.) '''PT-Element: '(shocked) Killed Dr. Timethy?! (Cut AQ toss berries from bowl.) '''AQ: '''Yeah! We even hacked into the security cameras and got to see the whole fight, then I miss ending cuz I left for some berries. (AQ see the bowl was empty, cut back to PT-Element, then in the background Posi-Tive continued doing his phone.) '''PT-Element: You know what powers come from, right? (Cut back to AQ.) AQ: Type Robot Company. (Cut PT-Element, then in the background Posi-Tive stopped it and he look narrowly to PT-Element and AQ.) PT-Element: '''Yes, who to run powers? (Cut AQ throw bowl.) '''AQ: Dr. Timethy. (shook realized) Oh, wait correct! I see a problem. (Cut PT-Element who face pace his mind, then in the background Posi-Tive look them he still narrowly.) PT-Element: AQ, this pack of powers, right? (Posi-Tive shocks, cut back to AQ wide eyed shock for his real reason.) AQ: '''I'm not legally required to answers the questions. (Cut PT-Element start glares AQ, when in the background Posi-Tive start worried.) '''PT-Element: '''AQ! (Cut back to AQ.) '''AQ: It's all gone. (Cut PT-Element wide eyes shocked, when in the background Posi-Tive wide eyes complete worried.) PT-Element: '''What?! (Cut back to AQ.) '''AQ: I said: "It's all gone!" We have no powers. (Cut PT-Element, when in the background Posi-Tive who complete worried.) PT-Element: Oh my god! AQ, why?! (Cut flashback AQ holds laser guns in Weaptools' Storage.) AQ: (flashback) Hey, guys! Look wants to see how much powers can shoot off before PT-Element gets back with dinner! (AQ fires the laser guns and he said like shoot fires. Flashback end, cut back to AQ.) AQ: '''I guess did used for up somehow. (AQ wide-eyed than the alarm sirens. He looks screen.) '''AQ: '''We've got a little situation. (Cut NIR, Nega-Tive, STW, and ACMD are in the Boys Team's screen.) '''NIR: (onscreen) Uh, hello? It this on? (Cut outside BTR Headquarter's door, NIR and Nega-Tive front at megaphones and security camera.) NIR: Knock knock, who there? (paused) The answer is me! (Cut megaphones who speaking AQ.) AQ: (speaking in megaphones.) Uh, go away. (Cut Nega-Tive.) Nega-Tive: '''I'm afraid, we're can't do that, boys. (NIR runs and bump to Nega-Tive. She's blue arm was laser gun.) '''NIR: (excited) We're here the headquarter! Nega-Tive: (narrowly) She's little excited. NIR: (excited) We're breaking in! Nega-Tive: (annoying) Clam down. (Cut back to AQ in the megaphones.) AQ: Wait! You girls have powers? (Cut back to Nega-Tive.) Nega-Tive: Well... Yes. (Cut ACMD and STW.) ACMD: '''You did expect us to attack without powers? '''STW: '''You don't have the powers? (Cut back to AQ in the megaphones.) '''AQ: Pfff! No! We've got a ton of power! (Cut GTR for a moment then NIR and ACMD look each in the surprise, cut inside BTR Headquarter, NIR blasted the door with blue arm laser the she and Nega-Tive pop out from door who happy. Cut Emo-Tor and PT-Element are both worried, CSS look down himself, and AQ angry for his real reason.) AQ: (shouted in anger) Alright! Oh, Robot! We don't have any powers! (Cut Nega-Tive.) Nega-Tive: '''Well, good going, Boys Team! You've never any power supplies? (Cut AQ and PT-Element.) '''PT-Element: No. Apparently not! (Cut Nega-Tive and ACMD.) ACMD: 'Okay, yes. Boys Team is very stupid to the briefcase! '''Nega-Tive: '(chuckles) Yeah, okay. Stay back, boys! (Cut NIR shaking her hands.) '''NIR: (singing) I found the vault! (Cut back to Nega-Tive.) Nega-Tive: 'Okay, great! Hand me the entail. '''NIR: '(offscreen; normal talk) Question. '''Nega-Tive: What's your question, NIR? (Cut NIR point to the vault was empty with the cyan arm.) NIR: '''There is no entail. (Cut back to AQ.) '''AQ: (shocked) Wait! What?! (NIR drag AQ's name tag from the green arm.) NIR: '''Where are you hiding it?! I'm going to slap you until you tell me! I will slap you in two seconds! (Raised red arm.) One! '''AQ: (shouted in fear) Ah! We're not hiding it! NIR: Oh... (Cut PT-Element.) PT-Element: Honestly, have no idea when gone. (Cut back to Nega-Tive and ACMD.) ACMD: '''This team is more idiotic than my through. '''Nega-Tive: '''Well, now what the robot did you go and lose own your entail? (Cut PT-Element and AQ, he pull NIR who tired.) '''AQ: I-I don't know! We did not just lose the case like this! (shocked) Wait! Wh-what! Evil One! (Cut Dr-kibble Jr floating and hold Boys Team's Briefcase then he shocked to look at Main Type Robots, cut Main Type Robots are confused including NIR pop out in shocked and Posi-Tive glares.) STW: '''(confused) Um? We can have that? (Cut Dr-kibble Jr laughing floating away, cut Main Type Robots are confident/confused shocked expect NIR, AQ, and Posi-Tive.) '''AQ: Get him! (Cut Main Type Robots start running and going to the outside.) (Cut outside, Dr-kibble Jr float to Status of Nine Intelligence then Main Type Robots are stop the running.) Dr-kibble Jr: 'I leave you! To your doom! (Dr-kibble Jr shoots his power at the sky and disappeared.) (Cut Nega-Tive, AQ, and PT-Element are shocked moments than in the background BTR Headquarter behind them.) '''Nega-Tive: '(To PT-Element) So... What's expertly was the briefcase? '''PT-Element: Oh, you know? Just some launch codes. (Cut missiles room zoom out three times with music. Cut back to Nega-Tive and AQ shocked and PT-Element glared for missiles. The missile whistles.) AQ: Oh dear. (Explosion BTR Headquarter from missile then Nega-Tive, AQ, and PT-Element wind pushing and blown away AQ's name tag then stop and shocked wide eyes. Cut ACMD front GTR Headquarter small distance then it explosion from missile then now she shocked wide eyes.) (Cut NIR between Emo-Tor and AQ who lose his name tag are shocked for the explosion the of headquarters, NIR hold up her bottle of water from her green arm.) NIR: '''This water represents my mercy. (NIR poured the water then empty from the bottle.) '''NIR: (in deep accent) I have run out of mercy. (Dramatic music to zoom in NIR. Cut night at the sky pans down to Main Type Robots sitting the boxes, if AQ wears his name tag including Posi-Tive standing at the box and ACMD standing with "Main Type Robots' Idea Music" playing background.) AQ: '''So, that it. Running of the ideas. (Pans left to NIR.) '''NIR: I'm not negative creative type! (Cut ACMD walking side to side.) ACMD: '''If only fired two missiles in the entire silo, so was gone somewhere to launch the rest but where? (Cut back to AQ.) '''AQ: I don't know but gonna figures on the craft soon, who knows he planned all the missiles. Nice Art Tools by way. (Cut back to ACMD stopped walking.) ACMD: '''Yes, thank you. (Cut back to PT-Element.) '''PT-Element: '''Any idea, Posi-Tive? (Cut Posi-Tive read the newspaper then the music stopped, he glares PT-Element then he heard to the left from ACMD's said.) '''ACMD: (offscreen) Everyone come looking this! (Cut ACMD then Main Type Robots joined her and look to, cut Type Robot Company lights on the windows then music played "Type Robot Company Returned". Cut back to Main Type Robots then CSS, Emo-Tor, and ACMD look them to says.) PT-Element: Seem lighters on. AQ: But the place been since Dr. Timethy died. (PT-Element look STW.) STW: '''I mentioned for this, that's where Evil One Robot where's when. (STW fist punch her hand. CSS glare Nega-Tive then PT-Element and ACMD back to look it.) '''Nega-Tive: Well, then... Let go fighting ourselves the evil. (Music stopped by NIR's said then CSS stop glare and PT-Element look NIR.) NIR: '''But we sleep, I'm tired. '''Nega-Tive: Yes. (Cut zoom out Boys Team's Briefcase then zoom in.) (Cut morning the Type Robot Company pans downward right to ACMD tinging toes then AQ and PT-Element walking careful, ACMD stopped to hearing behind someone and AQ and PT-Element stopped ACMD's said.) ACMD: No one making sound, do hear that? (AQ and PT-Element hearing something: ) AQ: '''Construction...? (Then ACMD shocks to AQ's said.) (AQ and PT-Element shock ACMD's said.) '''ACMD: '''Count! I said "no noises"! (She point angrily at AQ then AQ glare.) Failure! (AQ walking to look.) '''AQ: '''Let me take look here. (Cut AQ pop out his head hide the walls zoom out to Dr. Timethy look his list then in the background construction site trucks, cut Main Type Robots hide walls and AQ think.) '''PT-Element: '''Well, what's all of there? '''AQ: Dr. Timethy doesn't have cousin, doesn't it? (ACMD glares for AQ's incorrect.) NIR: Maybe. ACMD: No, I don't believe so. AQ: '''Huh, huh, hmm... Then we were some deep doo-doo. (Cut Dr. Timethy.) '''Dr. Timethy: Okay, I know how expertly understand what problem is? (Cut Flynn Six look clipboard.) Flynn Six: '''So, you want the Time Headquarter here? (Cut back to Dr. Timethy.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Yeah, that's right. (Cut back to Flynn Six.) '''Flynn Six: '''You understand this is Technology Street right like: "Don't think far getting big ya." (Cut back to Dr. Timethy.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Well, the some place put my time materials, what's kind of 400 dollars for Time Headquarter doesn't have time materials?! (Cut back to Flynn Six.) '''Flynn Six: '''I dunno, of a logical one? Do realize far for whole idea is? (Cut back to Dr. Timethy.) '''Dr. Timethy: Okay, you're fired. Someone give me the construction manager who share my visions, I going rest of my time plans. (Dr. Timethy turns around and look at, cut Emo-Tor holding Emotion Sword then smiling turning him yellow. Cut back to Dr. Timethy.) Dr. Timethy: '''Well, Emotion One, you tried. (To Dr-kibble Jr) Dr-kibble Jr. (Dr-kibble Jr floating to Dr. Timethy.) '''Dr. Timethy: Take care of Emotion One, couldn't you? (Cut Emo-Tor turned purple he blasted and passed out by Dr-kibble Jr, cut Emo-Tor slide on the ground, pans to Nega-Tive and NIR.) Nega-Tive: '''What the Robot going on here?! (Pans camera AQ joined them.) '''AQ: '''Yeah! Also... How are you alive?! (Cut Dr. Timethy then Dr-kibble Jr float down the ground.) '''Dr. Timethy: Oh, the simple resurrection power does wonder the explored my head, thank there finding ways. (Cut PT-Element, STW, and Posi-Tive.) PT-Element: '''Where there are the launch codes?! (Cut back to Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr.) '''Dr. Timethy: Shredded it. (Cut flashback Dr-kibble Jr look Boys Team's Briefcase was shredding by shred paper machine. Flashback end, cut back to Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr who crossed arms and glares.) ' ' Dr. Timethy: I didn't really them, I just need you to not have them, now pretty much do whatever also Dr-kibble Jr do that positive one? (Cut teleporting Main Type Robots expect Posi-Tive in the force field, they shocked for teleported expect Emo-Tor who passed out then Posi-Tive teleporting place doesn't in the force field, he scream for one only. Cut back to Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr, Dr. Timethy thumb up to Dr-kibble Jr and Dr-kibble point and winks to Dr. Timethy.) Dr. Timethy: (To Dr-kibble Jr) Yes, thank you. (To Main Type Robots) See? I never like it when I'm about to be killed. (To Posi-Tive) What side you and I have a one-on-one rematch with only our fists! (Cut Posi-Tive snatching head.) Posi-Tive: '''But I don't like again. (Cut back to Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Okay fine. (He holds up a jar of Posi-Tive's power.) You have powers. (Cut Posi-Tive was a smash and powered up from the jar of his power, he look his powers was on, cut back Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Wow, the boys doesn't any powers. Where's your special power for the positive? (Cut AQ, PT-Element, ACMD, Nega-Tive, and STW in the force field. They look PT-Element's said.) '''PT-Element: '''After breaking out a Posi-Tive's visions, he saw of renounced violence although. Well, you know? After he killed you in all. (Cut back to Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Well, you look down. (He got an idea.) (To Dr-kibble Jr) Oh! Dr-kibble Jr! Do These upgrades stink! Be off in the big too? I may fight this good one! (Cut Dr-kibble Jr bluish arms.) '''Dr-kibble Jr: '''Alright! (Dr-kibble Jr blast Posi-Tive but Posi-Tive scream, he cover left arm blaster, it shoot inside Posi-Tive's blaster and he shoot it from plug turned light red power to bounced light pole and car then it blasted PT-Element and destroyed force field. Cut Main Type Robots expect Posi-Tive and PT-Element slide ground from the blast. Cut back to Dr. Timethy and Dr-kibble Jr are looking PT-Element's blasted.) '''Dr. Timethy: (To Dr-kibble Jr) Are you serious? (Cut smoke for PT-Element's blasted. PT-Element start rolling and laughs triumph, he show his hands, eyes, and three matter head were glowing his powers.) (Cut Dr. Timethy.) Dr. Timethy: 'This going happened to Posi-Tive? He doesn't see very all. (Cut Dr. Timethy to Dr-kibble Jr who glares at Dr. Timethy.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Boo, Dr-kibble Jr. Boo! (PT-Element blasted Dr. Timethy with blue blast, Dr-kibble Jr look Dr. Timethy's blasted, cut AQ and ACMD hurting including NIR lying the ground, they shocked look the PT-Element's and Dr-kibble Jr's battle, cut PT-Element point his hand glowing blue then stop, he glares look Dr-kibble Jr. Cut Dr-kibble Jr start flying then PT-Element, his wheel turned any blue rings, he starts flying blast he catches Dr-kibble Jr but they still flying to the ground.) (PT-Element and Dr-kibble Jr continue flying, PT-Element punch him, Dr-kibble shoot him with medium blasts but PT-Element dodges it, Dr-kibble Jr hit by Element Baseball Bat. Dr-kibble Jr falling ground but flying and he punches PT-Element. PT-Element loading power blast to him but Dr-kibble Jr same PT-Element's power, then PT-Element shield of the element.) (Cut Dr. Timethy wake up, cut AQ and CSS look up the PT-Element's and Dr-kibble Jr's battle but Dr. Timethy tap CSS' back. CSS turn around then Dr. Timethy punches CSS then AQ turn around look Dr. Timethy. Dr. Timethy double kick AQ.) '''Emo-Tor: '(offscreen) Curl me! (Cut Emo-Tor float rushing with his Emotion Sword and Shield who turned red, cut Dr. Timethy but then Emo-Tor got hitting the metal pole.) 'Nega-Tive: '(offscreen) Over here, ugly! (Cut Nega-Tive hold the remote control with Negative Invention Gun Level 3 with laser target.) '''Nega-Tive: '''How do you like them apples? (Cut Dr. Timethy then laser target pointed Dr. Timethy's forehead.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''I prefer applesauce. (Dr. Timethy teleport to missed blast the rockets, ACMD slowly slide Dr. Timethy with Scissor Hand on screen left appear right arm then Dr. Timethy holds ACMD's pole body then pans camera appear her whole body.) '''Dr. Timethy: Type Robot Brand Applesauce. (Dr. Timethy throws Negative Invention Gun with ACMD then it destroyed, pans the camera to Nega-Tive who wide eyes, she ducks and dodge to Dr. Timethy's punch then she running to STW. Cut STW glare with shaking, scope in the left eye, tired fire with Six Type Word Sniper then Nega-Tive pop out next STW.) Nega-Tive: '''Come on, STW! Shoot him! (Cut STW's scope view but moving any directions to CSS punching Dr. Timethy.) '''CSS: '''Then me! Coward! (Dr. Timethy punch CSS' head then passed out. Cut back to Nega-Tive moving arms for STW's prefect shoot then STW start angry and shoot Dr. Timethy but Dr. Timethy dodge STW's blast power, cut to bounced blast to: Outside light, light pole, car then Six Type Word Sniper who STW hold, she angry the dodge him and Nega-Tive wide eyes paused for moment.) '''STW: '''Forget this! (Cut STW hold up and spin up with Pencil Knife.) '''STW: '''Let's do this old-fashioned way! (Cut Dr. Timethy fall to STW. He look surprised to STW.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Gladly! (Cut STW silently scared moment and shaking Pencil Knife.) '''STW: I second of through: (She look her watch.) I think is time to lunch. (To Main Type Robot.) See you, mates. (STW floating to smash wood wall and lyingay ground, cut back to Nega-Tive.) Nega-Tive: '''Hurry up, PT-Element! Get down here and help us! (Dr. Timethy kick up Nega-Tive, she start sflying going up. Cut PT-Element and Dr-kibble Jr punch toward each other but stopped from Nega-Tive flying to up on the middle and she said "Dagnabbit!" Cut Dr-kibble Jr confused about Nega-Tive's said.) '''Dr-kibble Jr: (confused) What? (PT-Element blasted Dr-kibble Jr with Air Power, Dr-kibble Jr falling the ground, cut PT-Element flying down to the ground his any blue ring turned back his wheel then he start to scream and charge Electricity Power Ball, cut Dr. Timethy when in the background winding.) Dr. Timethy: Oh finally! A challenge! (shouted) BRINGING ON! (Cut PT-Element charge Electricity Power Ball and Dr. Timethy runs to PT-Element, cut little far distance then big electric boom and explosion to smoke. Cut smoking sense, Dr. Timethy against walls he got broke left eye and fall the ground.) (Cut 7 Main Type Robots pop out the table, everyone have mark of hurt expect NIR, Posi-Tive, and Emo-Tor then Nega-Tive fall to the ground and tired to stand up the look PT-Element's win and she joined them then Nega-Tive fall to Posi-Tive's shoulder and he carried his twin sister. Cut Dr. Timethy then PT-Element roll and Dr. Timethy look PT-Element.) (Cut PT-Element hold Ice Sword target to Dr. Timethy then Dr. Timethy glare, cut PT-Element's Ice Sword start swipe Dr. Timethy but stopped swipe from who say: ) Dr. Techno Logy: (offscreen) Stop! (Cut PT-Element look his two teachers, Cut Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical who angry for doing battle.) Dr. Techno Logy: What the Science all this?! (Cut PT-Element and Dr. Timethy look each was wrong for Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical.) Dr. Math Ematical: (offscreen) We've hired you morons, (Cut back to her.) to settle our problem! (Cut back to Dr. Techno Logy.) Dr. Techno Logy: '''Now you all just ticking around wasting time! (Cut wide zoom Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical with then Dr. Timethy look his siblings.) '''Dr. Techno Logy: '''And building Time Headquarter? You support being supplying my battle effort! '''Dr. Math Ematical: It's my battle too, brother! (Cut back Dr. Techno Logy.) Dr. Techno Logy: Just forget the battle, I'm setting science thing myself! (Cut Dr. Math Ematical hold up the gun.) Dr. Math Ematical: 'Don't think if even about it, Smarty Pants! (Cut Dr. Techno Logy hold up the gun and targeted Dr. Math Ematical.) '''Dr. Techno Logy: '''It's my property! (Cut Dr. Math Ematical targeted Dr. Techno Logy.) ' ''' '''Dr. Math Ematical: In your dream, brother! (Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical screamed in anger then they fired and died each other.) (Cut Main Type Robots and Dr. Timethy moment for Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical died.) Dr. Timethy: Well, about then? You're all unemployed now! (PT-Element and Posi-Tive are annoying eyes about Dr. Timethy's Stupidity then Posi-Tive who carried Nega-Tive walk away.) Dr. Timethy: So, you'll excuse me I must attend Time Headquarter. (He walking but stop look Dr-kibble and Nubby.) Ah... (Cut Dr-kibble and Nubby, Dr-kibble raised his left eyebrow. Cut Dr. Timethy, PT-Element, and NIR look Dr-kibble and Nubby.) Dr. Timethy: Dr-kibble and Nubby, what are you doing here? (Cut back to Dr-kibble and Nubby.) Dr-kibble: We are taking over Type Robot Company! (He hold up Dr. Techno Logy's and Dr. Math Ematical's “will”.) Just was the property if I left to their will. (Cut Dr. Techno Logy's and Dr. Math Ematical's “will,” said: ) "I, Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical hereby leave Type Robot Company to Dr-kibble and Nubby when we die. No questions asked please. - Dr. Techno Logy and Dr. Math Ematical" (Cut Dr. Timethy annoyed eyes for Dr-kibble and Nubby who writes fake will.) Dr. Timethy: (annoying) I'm not buying it. (Cut Dr-kibble and Nubby shocked then Dr-kibble switched walkie-talkie.) Dr-kibble: '''(To called walkie-talkie) He's not buying it! Plan B! (Cut Other Evil Type Robots pop out any locations, cut back to Dr-kibble and Nubby then in the background Other Evil Type Robots.) '''Nubby: '''Woo! Face it! (Cut AQ and Dr. Timethy then in the background Other Evil Type Robots, 8 Main Type Robots walk to joined AQ.) '''Dr. Timethy: '''Time to plan! My wealthiness was been stolen! Who wants to help me to back Type Robot Company? '''AQ: After all this! You think we're gonna help you? Dr. Timethy: (confused) Yes. (Cut 31 Main Type Robots walking then start music "Type Robot Theme Song". Cut Spordancer and Timotion.) Timotion: '''We will help you. (9 Main Type Robots running and joined their siblings then hugs.) '''NIR, AQ, Posi-Tive, Nega-Tive, PT-Element, STW, CSS, ACMD, and Emo-Tor: Guys! (Then together total Main Type Robots are 40 then they walking to Dr. Timethy.) (Dr-kibble Jr pop out.) Dr-kibble Jr: '''Excellent! '''Dr. Timethy: '''Good enough to me! (He jumped and points at Other Evil Type Robots.) Attack Main Type Robots! Dr. Timethy! (All Main Type Robots, Dr-kibble Jr, and Dr. Timethy jump mid-air then freeze frame it crops black and words below said: ) (Roll down closed credit, Five Main Type Robots each one roll credit, Square Picture of Main Type Robots with their different theme color and shapes in the background. First roll down: ) '''Voice Cast NIR, STW, Plantbot, and Favortior as Cree Summer AQ, NEP, and Holibot as Daran Norris Posi-Tive, PT-Element, Timotion, CVPR, Puzzor Gameo, and Additi-Light as Jeff Bennett (Second roll down: ) Nega-Tive, Musinger, Inter-Intra Perbot, and Sizie as Tara Strong CSS, Emo-Tor, CDTF, Weather-Tor, and Direc-Tor as Tom Kenny ACMD and Subtracti-Ink as Grey Griffin Spordancer as Phil Hayes (Third roll down: ) Cleanerobot, SAWS, Langu-Worlvoice, NSCO, and Mind-PHCE as Jill Talley BDR as Dave Fennoy CPCD, BSH, and PST as Rodger Bumpass (Fourth roll down: ) Magictosh as Brian Stepanek FormTheme Modetor as Griffin Burns Gemtor as Jennifer Hale Weaptools as Eric Bauza Writor as Chris Cox Vehi-LWA as Richard Horvitz (Fifth roll down: ) Additional Voice Cast Dr-kibble, Dr-kibble Jr, Dr. Techno Logy, and Flynn Six as Jeff Bennett Dr. Math Ematical as Grey Griffin Nubby and Dr. Timethy as Griffin Burns (Sixth to Eighth roll down: Music, Written, and Design.) (Ninth and final roll down then fade to square picture of Dr-kibble Jr, Dr. Techno Logy, Dr. Math Ematical, and Dr. Timethy on the middle, Dr-kibble and Nubby on the bottom, "The End" on the top. And then fade out.) Category:Type Robots (Series) Category:Type Robots (Series) Episode/Transcript Category:Type Robots (Series) Season 2/Transcript